


Hej nu Legender

by kjnoren



Series: Five Beebo Songs in Swedish, and One in English [4]
Category: BELLMAN Carl Michael - Works, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Filk, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: To the tune ofFredmans epistel n:o 4.





	Hej nu Legender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fredmans epistel n:o 4](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490240) by Carl Michael Bellman. 



Hej nu Legender åt Totemen träder  
Tag av dig hatten, beslås – – –  
Här mellan tunnor och byttor och bräder  
Totemens förlåt uppslås – – –  
Håll edra händer så ska ni få se,  
Samman i skeppet vi luska och kuska;  
Nu tankarna ruska  
Stå inte och fuska,  
Men håll utom staden Mallus armé

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of [Fredmans epistel n:o 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3pZjOMuSTg).


End file.
